


In His Eyes

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Draco100's prompt #44: Eyes.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Draco100's prompt #44: Eyes.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

In His Eyes

~

Eyes are the windows to the soul, or so they said. But as Draco stared into Potter’s green eyes (yes, he knew it was Potter, he just wasn’t prepared to say it because, well, his aunt was mad and he didn’t _really_ want Potter dead) all he saw was his escape. 

“So?” hissed Bellatrix. “Is it Potter?” 

Draco shook his head. “I don’t know. I can’t be sure.” 

“You have to be sure,” said his father. “The Dark Lord will punish us if we summon him here for nothing.” 

“Look carefully, Draco,” Bellatrix crooned. 

Exhaling, Draco said, “It’s not him.” 

~

Potter looked into Draco’s eyes as he spoke. “…and with those words, he saved me. If Voldemort—” Everyone in the courtroom gasped but he ignored them, speaking directly to Draco, or so it felt. “—if Voldemort had been summoned then, it could have changed the outcome of the war. Draco Malfoy deserves leniency for the role he played in saving my life.” 

Breaking eye contact, Potter sat. 

The Wizengamot members all murmured together behind their Privacy Shield, and when they all turned to look at him, Draco quailed. 

Finally, the verdict came down. “We find you not guilty.” 

Draco cried. 

~

“Sorry.” 

Harry hugged him. “It’s okay to cry at a funeral, Draco.” 

“It’s not very manly, though.” Wiping his eyes, Draco exhaled. “Okay, I’m ready.” Meeting Harry’s eyes, he smiled wanly. “Thanks for being here.”

“Of course.” Cupping Draco’s face in his palms, Harry kissed him. “I’ll always be here for you.” 

Draco smiled. “Do you ever wonder…?” He paused. 

“Tell me.” 

“What would’ve happened if I’d said it _was_ you that day at Malfoy Manor?”

Harry nodded. “All the time. I like to think we’d have won anyway, but I’m not sure we would’ve.” 

Draco hummed. “Then…you’re welcome.”

~


End file.
